Sharing is Caring
by Entoxica
Summary: Larxene has just had her dreams come true, and is now going out with Axel. However, when Reno makes her an offer she can't refuse, will things get steamy for the apathetic princess? RELARXEL


Larxene grinned as she walked down the street, her phone buzzing with an almost equal excitement. She pulled out the phone and smiled at the sender of the text: Axel. She pressed "OK" to read the message: **Hey babe. Reno's gonna be here too. Hope you don't mind ;P**. Larxene would have giggled with excitement if she wasn't more composed than that. What made her so happy wasn't the news of Axel's older brother being at their home. No, what had her so wrapped up in ecstasy was one word: _babe._

After months of hard work and years of dreaming, she and Axel were finally going out. The two of them were childhood friends, and Larxene always had feeling for the red-head. However, her tomboyish attitude was not overly sexy in the eyes of many, and her pride kept her from admitting any sort of feeling. However, only 5 months earlier, Axel broke up with his girlfriend. The moment he did, Larxene put in as much effort as possible to make Axel fall for her. She dressed better, she wore make-up, she flirted, she challenged, she basically seduced. The best part was: she won. The day before, Axel asked her to be his girlfriend, and she accepted. Now, she was going over to his house to hang out.

"Hey Axel!" Larxene smiled as she walked into the door, seeing her boyfriend chatting casually with his brother at the kitchen counter. Axel and Reno could have passed as twins, yet there was a 2-year-difference between them. Axel had red hair that was spiked to resemble fire, while Reno's was simply fluffy with a long ponytail. They both had tattoos under their eyes (courtesy of Reno and a buddy in a tattoo salon), Axel had diamonds under his eyes while Reno had two crescent moons curving upwards circled at the lower corners of his eyes.

"Larx!" Axel walked forward and put his arm around Larxene, "See Reno? Told ya we were going out." He grinned at his brother, and Larxene wondered if Reno didn't believe him at first. It wouldn't be surprising. Reno was the most popular guy at their school, and Axel followed in his footsteps with popularity. However, Larxene was rather unpopular with her uncouth behavior, despite being a constant companion to Axel and her equally popular best friend, Marluxia.

"Tough to believe, yo." Reno chuckled, and Larxene was almost ready to say something. "You grew up to be a pretty young thing, that really shocks me, yo."

Larxene blinked, "What are you talking about? You see me all the time." She shook her head, "We don't have any classes together, but we still go to the same school." Larxene laughed, "And I still have what you used to call my 'feelers' when we were little."

Reno laughed and walked to the couple, "Guess I was just not really seeing, yo." He handed Larxene a soda before turning and jumping onto the couch. Axel pulled Larxene over to the couch with him, and sat her down in the middle and Axel and Reno on either side.

Larxene hesitantly leaned against Axel, her face a light pink. If this were any other guy, Larxene might have been afraid of being too forward, but these two went too far back for it to be like that. Axel wrapped his arm around Larxene's shoulders and pulled her closer, Reno chuckled, "Get a room you two." Both Larxene and Axel turned red, and the latter gave his brother the middle finger.

Axel and Reno exchanged a look, and Axel stood up, "I'll be right back Larx, get along with Reno, okay?" He gave his girlfriend a peck on her warm cheek and left.

Reno examined Larxene closely, "The more I look at you, the prettier you are yo."

Larxene laughed, "Reno, flattery is disgusting." She leaned forward, "Axel's the first guy to ask me out, and with a good reason too."

Reno laughed, "Yeah, but he's not the first guy to like you." Reno winked at the blonde, "A lot of guys think you're sexy, but you're tough to approach."

Larxene turned red, "Liar..." She grumbled and crossed her arms, trying to hide her embarrassment. Reno laughed again and leaned in close to Larxene, "Re-Reno!" Larxene turned so dark, she could have passed for a berry. "W-what are you doing!?"

Reno straddled Larxene's hips and leaned in close to her face, "Listen: Axel's a lucky guy. He had the balls to ask you out." He rubbed noses with Larxene, who was frozen with shock. "Now, I'm gonna show my balls, yo." Reno gave Larxene his killer smirk, "How about two red-heads for the price of one?" Larxene was trying to process his words, but nothing was happening in her numb mind. "You'd only be going out with Axel as far as the school knows, but we'd share you like good brothers should." Reno slid his hand under Larxene's shirt, but did not go any higher than courtesy allowed. "Imagine it: you could have _both_ of the school's sex gods." He gave Larxene's ear a nibble, "Any girl would kill to be in your position. None of Axel's girlfriends or mine have ever been offered this." His ice-blue eyes bore into Larxene's emerald ones, "You're the only girl we've ever both wanted."

Larxene was trying to say something, but she had no idea what to say. Reno sat up, "Take some time to think about it." Reno messed up Larxene's hair, "but I hope you'll choose to be with both of us. We both love you, and have for a while." Larxene felt trapped, even though Reno had already let her go. She stood up and ran to the door, trying to erase the events from her mind.

.............

"So, let me get this straight. Reno told you to cheat on Axel with him?" Marluxia's voice sounded disbelieving from the other side of the phone in Larxene's hand.

"No, not cheat on Axel, to date both of them." Larxene sighed and fell back on her bed, the phone still in hand. "Everyone would think I'm only dating Axel, but I'd be putting out for both of them."

Marluxia chuckled, "Lucky bitch." He turned serious, "Are you sure this isn't a joke? Like some test to see if you're going to be true to Axel or something?"

Larxene sighed, "I'm not sure Marly, I'm not sure about _anything._" Larxene rubbed her head and sighed again. "On one hand, it could be that. Or it could be something to see if I'd be willing to accept everything about Axel, including his brother. Or it could be real."

Marluxia was silent for a second, "So, it's either a test or real?" Marluxia was silent again, "Well, just think about it. If it's a test, then just do what you want to do." Larxene sighed and stared at her poster of the Joker (as played by Heath Ledger) and looked at her clock. It read 11:11.

"Make a wish Marly," Larxene commented dryly. She heard a shuffle as Marluxia turned to his own clock and laughed.

"I wish your wish would come true," Marluxia was serious. "I'm pretty well off: I'll let you have mine."

Larxene smiled at her friend's kind gesture, "Thanks Marly." Larxene was silent for a moment, "I wish that Reno was being honest about what he said," she murmured, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "I... think my answer is yes Marly."

Marluxia had a smile in his voice as he responded, "Make sure you tell them. I'm not exactly Reno or Axel you know."

Larxene smiled, "You're the best friend a girl could have Marly." She sat up, "I'll look really hard for the perfect boyfriend for you," she promised her friend, who chuckled before hanging up.

.............

Larxene knocked on Axel's door, her nerves already a wreck. She knew she didn't look her best, with a hoodie, regular jeans, barely brushed hair, and no make up. However, she was too nervous to do much more than she did already.

Axel opened the door, and Larxene felt her heart flutter. "Larx?" Axel rose his eyebrows questioningly and invited his girlfriend in. "Did you..."

"Yes Axel." Larxene bit her lip, "Is Reno here?"

"Present and accounted for, yo." Reno walked into the room, and Larxene could feel her heartbeat quicken again. "Do you have an answer?"

Larxene nodded with a red face, "I..." She bit her lip with the nerves, "If I could... I'd like to be with you. _Both_ of you."

Axel and Reno exchanged a smirk. "So, you're okay with that?" Axel walked forward and grabbed his girlfriend by her waist, "It wouldn't be easy to date both of us."

"So true," Reno had snuck behind Larxene and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and placed his mouth nest to her ear, "Like, we can't do things like this in public." Reno pressed his lips against Larxene's neck, causing her to moan and lean her head back. Axel slipped his hands under Larxene's hoodie and t-shirt beneath, and easily bypassed her black bra to fondle her.

Larxene gasped and turned red. Was this going a bit too fast? Axel pressed his lips to Larxene's as he caressed her breasts, and Reno ran his own hand down her back to her ass and grabbed it gently as he continued leaving kiss marks on her neck. Larxene could almost feel herself drowning in the sensory overload these two brothers were providing for her.

If this was too fast, Larxene wasn't going to yell to slow down.

**AN: Yeah, blame this on my friend, who loves Reno and Larxene as much as I do (mebbe more for Reno) and coming with with Relar. Of course, I had to add my fair share of Larxel and ended up with this hawt threesome (nosebleeds). **


End file.
